explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Such Sweet Sorrow Part 2
' |image= |series= |production= 214 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Michelle Paradise, Jenny Lumet and Alex Kurtzman |director=Olatunde Osunsanmi |imdbref=tt9572608 |guests=Michelle Yeoh as 'Philippa Georgiou, Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell, Mary Chieffo as L'Rell, Yadira Guevara-Prip as Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po, Mia Kirshner as Amanda Grayson, Tig Notaro as Jett Reno, Ethan Peck as Spock, Rebecca Romijn as Una, Alan van Sprang as Leland, Rachael Ancheril as Nhan, Emily Coutts as Lt. Keyla Detmer, Patrick Kwok-Choon as Lt. Gen Rhys, Oyin Oladejo as Lt. Joann Owosekun, Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Lt. R.A. Bryce, Sara Mitich as Lt. Nilsson, Raven Dauda as Dr. Tracy Pollard, Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer, Zarrin Darnell-Martin as Nurse, Glenn Hetrick as K'vort, Thom Marriott as Council Member, Hannah Spear as Siranna, Samora Smallwood as Lt. Amin, Hanneke Talbot as Lt. Mann, Kyana Teresa as Doctor, Chai Valladares as Lt. Nicola and Nicole Dickinson as Yeoman Colt |previous_production=Such Sweet Sorrow Part 1 |next_production= |episode=DSC S02E014 |airdate=18 April 2019 |previous_release=Such Sweet Sorrow Part 1 |next_release=Q&A |story_date(s)=1201.7 (2257/2258) |previous_story=Such Sweet Sorrow Part 1 |next_story=Where No Man Has Gone Before }} Summary Previously As part of a plan to defeat the malevolent AI known as Control, Captain Pike and Saru rig the Discovery for remote destruct, and the whole crew transfers to the Enterprise. But the Sphere data disables the destruct sequence in an act of self-preservation. Michael Burnham already knows from a time crystal vision that the ship would raise shields, so using photon torpedoes is not an option either. The only way to save the data from Control is to send the ship to the future. Although a time crystal is available now, it would require to construct a time travel suit from scratch. And it would have to be built to Dr. Burnham's specifications, matched to her DNA, so only her daughter could possibly operate it. Michael Burnham agrees to take the Discovery to the future, after jumping into the recent past, to send out the seven signals from the future, to guide the Discovery just where the ship is needed, before going to the planet Xahea, where Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po has developed a method to recrystallize dilithium. She helps to build a device to charge the time crystal. It would be powered by the spore drive and make it inoperable for 12 hours, taking away the option to jump away from the infiltrated Section 31 ships. It would also cause the time crystal to burn out, trapping Burnham in the future. As the Enterprise arrives, with the Section 31 fleet just 10 minutes behind, many of the crew decide to stay with Burnham. Tyler, on the other hand, has plans to leave, saying that he wants to make sure that Control never happens again. Jett Reno too touches the time crystal, in an attempt to increase the charge rate. Then the Section 31 fleet arrives, surrounding the Discovery and the Enterprise... Conculsion As the Section 31 fleet surrounds the two ships, the plan is to send Burnham in the Red Angel suit to open a wormhole for the Discovery to travel to the future. Drones and shuttles are deployed to ensure a safe passage, but Leland's ships too release drones, with what seems impenetrable shields. Po steals a shuttle and devises a way to disable the enemy drones. As the construction of the suit is completed, the crew rush to get it to the shuttlebay, but Stamets is severely hurt by a blast that hits the ship on the way. Hugh Culber is still on the Discovery, against Stamets's expectations, and induces a coma to save his friend. Spock takes a shuttle to guide Burnham through the wormhole, but the suit does not allow to enter a destination in the future for the jump. Spock recognizes that Michael first has to travel to the past to create the five already known signals. In the meantime, Leland has boarded the Discovery, searching for the Sphere data. Georgiou and Nhan try to stop him, but their fight seems to be in vain. Chancellor L'Rell arrives in support of the Discovery, together with a fleet of Ba'ul fighters from Kaminar, one of which is piloted by Siranna, Saru's sister. A torpedo gets stuck in the hull of the Enterprise. Admiral Cornwell and Number One try to disable it, but it is set to explode in 15 minutes. The only way to prevent the Enterprise from destruction is to pull down the blast door from the inside. When Pike arrives, Admiral Cornwell says that he has a different destiny and volunteers to stay with the torpedo when it goes off. After performing the five jumps, Michael Burnham is ready to enter the wormhole, but the Discovery would be unable to get precise enough sensor data from the inside to follow. So she creates a sixth signal as a beacon for the ship. Spock can't follow her because his shuttle's engines are damaged, and so she agrees to send a seventh signal from the other side of the wormhole, as a sign of her safe arrival. Georgiou traps Leland in the spore cube and magnetizes it, thereby destroying the nanobots in his body and ultimately Control. The Section 31 ships are now dead in the water and can be destroyed. Burnham and the Discovery enter the wormhole, leaving the Enterprise with Pike and Spock, the Klingons and Tyler, the Ba'ul and Po behind in the 23rd century. At Starfleet Command in San Francisco, Pike and his crew as well as Tyler testify that the Discovery was destroyed. Spock recommends to delete all records of the events related to Control, to prevent it from ever happening again. 124 days later, the Enterprise receives the seventh signal, indicating that the Discovery is safe. Errors and Explanations Nitpicking # It is very implausible how the extremely complex time travel suit can be built according to the specification in a couple of hours, and how the time crystal can be connected to it. Moreover, as soon as the suit is switched on, it is ready to go, without requiring any software tweaking. Implausible, but not impossible, especially if the exact required settings are listed in the specs. # Instead of going into the battle, why doesn't Discovery jump away on spores, which would have bought the crew plenty of time to assemble and program the suit? The needed to keep the spore drive power levels as close to maximum as possible, in order to power the time crystal. # Michael Burnham needs to create the wormhole at a safe distance from the battle, so the Section 31 ships would be kept out. It is hard to believe that the hull piece she lands on, apparently of a destroyed Section 31 ship, can be at such a "safe distance". The ship it came from is no longer active, meaning it poses no danger. # Since Burnham needs a stopover on that piece of debris anyway, why does she jump into space in the first place if she could simply have climbed into Spock's shuttle? Heck, she could have saved time by programming the suit while Spock was flying! She would have lost any time she gained this way due to the need to depressurise the shuttle airlock to disembark - assuming the shuttle even HAD an airlock! Movie Mistakes Question # Jon Sandys Premium member Jumping to the future to preserve the sphere data was meant to be so that Control couldn't get hold of it. But Control is neutralised before the jump, drones all dead in the water, it's utterly destroyed. So what's the threat? Why jump at all? Sierra1 Premium member Perhaps they didn't want to take the risk that Control - a tactical and strategic analysis program - would choose to place its entire core programming into a single fragile human body (Leland), despite previously demonstrating the ability to decentralise, duplicate and transfer itself to numerous computer, cybernetic and organic systems. If any trace of the Control program still existed, it could make another attempt to seize the sphere data. TV Tropes Headscratchers # In "Point of Light" L'rell collaborates with Section 31 to fake Tyler and Tenavik's deaths to sure up her reign as Chancellor, with the implication that if her deception is revealed, it will throw the empire back into civil war. In this episode, Tyler appears on the bridge of her personal command ship, barking orders at her crew as if he's still the torchbearer, and none of them react to his presence at all. The last they heard of Tyler is that he murdered the Chancellor's son and then tried to murder the Chancellor herself before dying by Kol-sha's hand. And now he's just... back? How on Earth (or rather, how on Quo'noS) did L'rell explain that? Most likely explanation is that she has a hand-picked crew of loyal warriors that can be trusted to keep secret about the deception. The explanation offered to them might vary from Tyler's death being faked to eliminate a dangerous rival (true enough) to more outlandish but plausible-within-the-setting things like alternate-universe dopplegangers or a body double created via extensive modification (in Tyler's case, an accurate but irrelevant description). If they are from House Mo'kai like L'Rell is, then they would not only owe her a familial loyalty on top of their Klingon national loyalty, but would also likely be familiar with the use of underhanded subterfuge, as illustrated by their serving aboard a warship designed to attack while cloaked, via ramming, a tactic rarely otherwise seen used by Klingons. # According to stardates mentioned in this episode, the events of "The Sound of Thunder" took place on stardate 1035.8, and the main events of this episode happen roughly on stardate 1077 (since at the end of the episode Spock records his log on stardate 1201.7, saying it's been 124 days since the disappearance of Discovery). That means that only six weeks ago Kelpiens had no knowledge of the existence of space travel, yet in this episode they've trained themselves enough to become skilled starship pilots. How the hell does one do that in 40 days? Saru appeared surprised by that as well. I guess Kelpiens are quick learners. After all, Saru did manage to learn 94 languages. Category:EpisodesCategory:Discovery